Why do I?
by Momo-GemFarrel
Summary: Sephiroth has never been in love his entire life. So what can he describe this feeling to be when he finds out what Zack had been doing while he had been away on assignment? Two-shot, SephirothxZack
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but this little plot!

Enjoy!

Chapter 1

Sephiroth grumbled, staring at the rearview mirror as the Shinra building disappeared from sight. He'd been assigned a six month long mission to Wutai due to increased hostility shown towards Shinra operatives as of late. He was to "enforce the peace" as his mission file stated and make sure the mako reactor's construction in the surrounding area went flawlessly without interruptions. This meant long days of barking out orders to subordinates and sleepless nights as he went over construction and security plans while_still_ having to keep up with the paperwork shipped to him from Shinra.

His theme song suddenly blared in the vehicle, becoming louder as he tugged the cursed contraption of a cell phone out of his jacket pocket. He stared at the glowing screen, _Zack?_ The silver-haired man flipped open the phone staring out of the passenger window at the bustling city that was Midgar, "What is it, Fair?"

" _SEPHY! HOW COULD YOU LEAVE WITHOUT TELLING ME?"_ Sephiroth winced and pulled the phone away from his ear, the subordinate driving the car chuckling softly until Sephiroth silenced him with a glare. Even with his mako enhancements there was still a sharp ringing reverberating in his ear even afterwards when he returned the phone to his ear. Sephiroth returned his attention to the call, Zack continuing unfazed, _"I thought we were friends...Friends just don't leave without a word!"_

"It was a sudden arrangement, Fair. I barely had enough time to pack, let alone deal with your antics before I left." Of course, Sephiroth had tried to visit him before he left but there was no way he would let the over-zealous SOLDIER know that. He heard a whimper through the phone,

"…_How long are you going to be gone this time?"_

Sephiroth ran a hand through his silver locks, already dreading the reaction he would most likely receive, "So far, it's been estimated to be around six months…" He steeled himself, waiting for that indignant shout that would surely come.

A few minutes passed and all Sephiroth heard was static, "Lieutenant Fair?"

There was a sudden crash-like sound followed by a helpless yelp, _"Sephy! Help me…!"_ Another voice filtered loudly through the speaker, Sephiroth only catching a few phrases at a time,

_"How dare you break into the General's office? ...Such disrespect! …Never expect this type of behavior from a First Class SOLDIER…dock your pay for a month!"_ Then suddenly there was a 'click' and the line went dead.

Sephiroth stared down at his phone in confusion before closing it and replacing it in his coat pocket. He stared ahead, glancing over at the driver when he let out a chaste chuckle, "What is so amusing cadet?"

The young boy looked over at him in shock at being addressed before returning his attention to the road ahead of him, "U-Um, nothing sir! It's just, from what I heard it seemed like your lover was about to get into some deep trouble."

Silver brows rose in amusement, "My lover?"

The young man smiled and rubbed the back of his head, "Y-Yeah, I mean, the person on the phone sounded just like my girlfriend when I told her about the mission as well. She wasn't too pleased. N-Not to say that your lover would act the same way or anything…"

The General smirked, "It seems you weren't paying close enough attention, cadet. I did happen to mention who I was talking to during our conversation. Although, it will be amusing to see Fair's face when I tell him that he was thought to be my lover."

The boy's eyes widened in surprise, "F-Fair? As in F-First Class SOLDIER Fair?"

"Shinra help us if there's more than one of that idiot…" Sephiroth muttered. Zack's pout formed in his mind followed by his infamous dejected puppy-dog look. Sephiroth sighed, the cadet taking it as a sign of annoyance,

"I-I'm sorry for making a mistake sir! It won't happen again." Sephiroth hummed in response, resting his chin in the palm of his hand while staring out the glass window at the passing scenery. He didn't bother to reassure the now nervous greenhorn, he preferred the silence anyways.

The two SOLDIER operatives remained silent for the rest of the trip.

Sephiroth sighed in relief and collapsed into an armchair in the middle of his penthouse suite of a hotel room. Today was the last day of the mission and he should be returning to Shinra the next day. It had been tedious in the beginning, getting everything set-up the way he saw fit but after the first few months everything seemed to come to a stand-still. Nothing ever happened, and all Sephiroth ended up doing was working on forms and reading the mission reports brought to him daily by air.

_Tomorrow this will all be over…_He turned his head to the side and noticed the discarded cell phone on the kitchen counter, a frown marring his features. Zack hadn't called him once during the seven months it had taken to complete the mission. He hated to admit it but he was actually anxious to see the energetic face of his First Lieutenant. A small smile played at his lips, thinking of all the things the dark-haired man would have gotten away with during his absence.

The cell on the counter suddenly started vibrating in short three second burst before falling still again. Sephiroth rose tiredly out of his chair and made his way into the kitchen, picking up the device to stare at the screen. He quirked an eyebrow when he realized that he'd received a Shinra Grapevine newsletter. _These people shouldn't have my personal number…_He moved to delete it when something in his gut told him to open the mysterious message.

Sephiroth's eyes widened in surprise when he read the title, _Fair's…gay?_ He read the detailed report of the First's escapades while he'd been gone. His eyes tightened and glowed in rage at such an accusation before a picture at the bottom of the newsletter appeared before his eyes, causing his eyes to glow even brighter. It was a picture of Zack and a man that he didn't recognize. They were shot, together, in a very heated kiss near what appeared to be the SOLDIER's laundry room. Sephiroth looked downwards and very near well broke his phone as he was gripping it so tightly in his hands. The mystery man, and in Sephiroth's opinion a _dead_ man, had run his hands up Zack's shirt to pinch and tease Zack's nipples when the picture was taken. What pissed him off even more was the look of pure ecstasy on Zack's face. He searched the newsletter for the name of the author and was surprised to find none on the document. The number it was sent from didn't help either, since it was a private number.

Sephiroth slammed the phone onto the counter and made his way into his temporary bedroom, feeling unusual emotion's well up in his chest. _How dare that man touch my Zack!_ He froze in mid-step, _My…Zack? When the hell did I start thinking of Zack as mine?_ He groaned and gripped the bridge of his nose when he felt a migraine forming in the back of his head. Sephiroth only knew one thing for sure. A certain black-haired SOLDIER had a hell of a lot of explaining to do when he got back.

By the time Sephiroth had returned to Shinra the next day he had received three more of those accursed newsletters on his cell. All similar to the original he'd received the night before. These, also and unfortunately, had pictures of Zack with random men in compromising positions. One even went as far as showing Zack sandwiched between two men, kissing one passionately while letting the other run his hands down the front of his unzipped work pants.

He was greeted by Kunsel, who had been given orders to inform Sephiroth about the happenings at Shinra, and was asked to follow the young SOLDIER to his office while he explained. Sephiroth interrupted him halfway through his speech, a question nagging in the back of his mind, "You are friends with Lieutenant Fair, are you not? Why wasn't he there to greet me when I arrived?"

Kunsel paused for a second, looking around to make sure no one was around before leaning forward and whispering, "Well, you see from what I hear, Zack's been kinda 'excitable' lately if you catch my drift. Ever since you left he's been blowing off duties to have some fun with the male population of Shinra. Of course, this is all rumors of sorts but I think right before you arrived he'd disappeared into his room with one of the greenhorns that had just arrived." He paused when he saw the look of pure rage on the General's face and had to stifle a grin as he smiled inwardly, _Mission Accomplished._ He watched, amused, as the General stormed off without him.

Sephiroth was positively livid when he entered his office a few moments later. He sat behind his desk and paged his secretary, "Would you please pass this message to Lieutenant Fair for me? Tell him he'd better be in my office in the next five minutes or there will be some major withdrawals from his paycheck for the next two years." The young lady agreed hastily to his request, afraid for her safety if she should get on the bad side of the Great General Sephiroth.

Approximately four minutes and fifty-eight seconds later there was a sudden bang and Sephiroth's office door was flung wide open, a disheveled First collapsing in front of his desk while gasping for air, "Lieu…Lieutenant…Zack, re…reporting, sir…"

Sephiroth took in his hastily put on uniform and the sight of the bright red _new_ hickey at the base of his right ear. _So that Kunsel brat was right about his activities…_He cleared his throat and Zack jumped hurriedly to his feet, wobbling slightly before making a sloppy salute, "Was…was there something you needed me for Sephy?"

Sephiroth glared at him, "I do not remember allowing such a nickname to be used in my presence Fair. You will be assigned lunch detail for the next week due to your insolence." Zack gulped when he realized that the General was actually being serious. He faltered slightly,

"Y-Yes, sir. Was…was there something you needed me for, General sir?"

Sephiroth nodded coldly, "Better. Now, I hear from your friend Kunsel that you have been shirking duties since my departure seven months ago, is that correct?" Zack nodded warily, "Is it also true that the reason you have been slacking on said duties was for the personal reason of seducing and sleeping with the male SOLDIER's in Shinra?" He noticed something indescribable flicker through Zack's eyes, before disappearing completely, "Is it, Fair?"

Zack looked away and mumbled something under his breath. Sephiroth rose from his chair, slamming his hands onto his desk, "Look at me when I am speaking to you Fair!" He hissed; his cold demeanor crumbling as built up emotions rampaged unchecked inside him. Sephiroth wanted to hurt the man in front of him for not denying it. He wanted to beat the living daylights out of the man for this stupidity. What was the point of all this? This wasn't the Zack he remembered leaving all those month's ago. Was their friendship that meaningless that Zack didn't bother to call him over the past seven months because he was too busy screwing another guy's brains out?

Zack glared back at him, emotions hidden from Sephiroth's piercing gaze, "It's true sir." He boldly stepped forward, placing his hands against the edge of the desk, "Is that a problem, General? I may admit that my progress may have decreased some over the past few months but I see no reason as to why you would take so much offense to this. I am not the only one sleeping with other people, so why pull me out, _sir_?" There was a knowing look in his eyes and his body screamed the aura of victory but Sephiroth couldn't fathom as to why. What did send him for a loop was what the man had said. Why _did_ he care so much? It was true that there were other SOLDIERs in Shinra that were doing the exact same thing Fair was doing, so why pull him, specifically, out? Why make a big deal out of this? The pictures of Zack from the newsletters surfaced to his mind and anger swelled in his chest.

"I 'pulled you out' as you say because you are my First Lieutenant and as such I do not expect such rash behavior while in such a position. You are supposed to be a role model for the new recruits who come here, not to show how many people you can screw without repercussions!" Instead of the expected withdrawing that usually occurs when Sephiroth was like this, Zack broke out in a huge grin, eyes shining, once again, victoriously,

"_You're_ lieutenant, sir?"

Sephiroth frowned, not understanding what the dark-haired man was trying to say with that comment, "Yes, my-" He paused, eyes widening when he realized what Zack was getting at. His eyes glowed dangerously, "That is _not_ what I meant Fair, you are no more my lieutenant than any of the other's are."

Zack meandered around Sephiroth's desk, entering the man's personal space, "Then we are back to where we started before, _sir_. Why do you care so much about my personal life?" He rested his thigh against the oak desk and crossed his arms over his chest, "I'm waiting sir."

Sephiroth glowered, not liking the change in the conversation, "I do because I can." He retorted, crossing his arms and looking away. Zack chuckled softly, shaking his head,

"That was the most pathetic excuse of an excuse I've ever heard of in my entire life here at Shinra, and let me tell you, I've heard plenty."

Sephiroth glared dangerously at the black-haired man, using all of his will power to not kill the man in front of him for his arrogance, "Get out of my office, Fair."

The lieutenant smiled, "So defensive, sir. We haven't even gotten down to the root problem here and you're kicking me out? You know why you care so much and I want to hear it."

Sephiroth whipped his hand up and pointed towards the door, "Now Fair," he hissed, body trembling ever so slightly in rage, "Get out now before I do something we'll both regret."

Zack tilted his head to the side and smiled, although it came out a bit forced, "Whatever, General." He moved quickly, slamming the door behind him as he left, causing a few things to fall of the wall from the force.

Sephiroth groaned and collapsed in his chair, defeated, _Why did it have to turn out like this?_ He rubbed his right temple with two fingers. He reclined back in his chair comfortably and closed his eyes, going over their conversation in his head; one particular sentence repeating itself in his mind,

_Why do you care so much about my personal life?_

Why did he care? Why did he care so much that the other man was screwing around with Shinra operatives? What were these emotions swirling around in his chest whenever he thought about those men touching him? Jealousy…and rage? Was he jealous of those men? Was he angry that Zack had wanted those men and not him…?

_You know why you care so much and I want to hear it._

_I don't know why…I don't know why I care Zack…_

_You know why you care so much and I want to hear it…I want to hear you say that you love me…_

_That I…that I love you…? How do I know that I love you? You are important to me…but love?_

Sephiroth jolted upright in his seat, staring blankly at his desk as his mind worked to catch up, "I…fell asleep?" He turned his head sharply when the phone on his desk rang loudly once again. He picked it up quickly, rubbing away the grogginess in his eyes, "Yes?"

His secretary's voice filtered through the speaker, _"Sorry to interrupt General sir, but I've received a memo that there's to be a meeting in Lazard's office in three hours and you've been requested to attend. How should I reply?"_

Sephiroth sighed, "What is to be discussed?" As he waited for a response he noticed a folded piece of scrap paper near the edge of his desk, right next to where Zack's thigh had been previously. Sephiroth picked it up and went to open it when the secretary finally answered, moving instead to slip it into his pocket as he listened.

Sephiroth rubbed the bridge of his nose as he stepped out of the meeting room a few hours later, making his way to the elevator to return to his office. Once he arrived onto the designated floor he made his way to his office, nodding to his secretary before walking inside.

Sephiroth stared in shock as Zack whirled around, a panicked look on his face, "Se…Sephy?" He straightened up from where he was leaning behind the desk and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "You, uh…you weren't supposed to be back so soon…" He chuckled nervously.

Sephiroth sighed, too tired enough to get angry at the man for sneaking into his office, anger never seemed to work with the man anyways. He made his way over to the long couch against the side wall and laid out on top of it, resting a hand behind his head while letting his tired eyes fall closed as his body relaxed, "What is it you need, Fair? I am tired and I don't feel like arguing right now." He cracked open an eye when he got no response and looked over at the other man, "Well?"

Zack flinched and moved his eyes upward to stare at Sephiroth's face, "What was that now?"

Sephiroth sighed again, closing his eye once more, "Get whatever it was that you were looking for and leave."

"Um…"Sephiroth heard the tell-tale scritch scratch of Zack scratching the back of his head again before a chaste chuckle, "Well, that's the problem. I'm not sure it's even in here to begin with…I just hope I didn't lose it somewhere else…" Zack had an air of panic about him and Sephiroth pitied him for a split second,

"What is it that you are looking for?"

Zack looked over at him from where he was kneeling in front of Sephiroth's desk, "Huh? Oh, well, it's a piece of paper about ye big," he made a motion with his hands to emphasize even though Sephiroth had his eyes closed, "it's my um…grocery list, yeah that's it, grocery list! I really need to get it back." He bent down again and ran his hand underneath Sephiroth's desk, feeling around, "It's really important."

Sephiroth paused for a moment and frowned, thinking groggily back to the piece of paper he'd found earlier on his desk. He fumbled around in his pocket, gripping the leaflet with his fingers before pulling it out and holding it up, "Is this what you are looking for?"

Zack sat up quickly, banging his head on the extended portion of the top of Sephiroth's desk and letting a short stream of curses escape his lips, before turning around to look, rubbing his head gingerly, "Ow…oh, hey yeah that's it! Where'd you find it?" He got up making his way over to Sephiroth and grabbing the piece of paper.

Sephiroth let his hand fall limp against the side of the couch, body and mind starting to succumb to much needed sleep from laying in such a comfortable position, "It was in my pocket…," His voice deepened steadily and slurred slightly, "I'd…found it laying on my desk after you'd left…" He smiled slightly as his mind suddenly, and blearily, comprehended that Zack was the only person he trusted enough to relax his guard and even fall asleep around. It amazed him slightly in his drowsy state.

Zack kneeled down next to him, smiling as Sephiroth's breathing slowed and his body relaxed completely, "Did you read it Sephy?" he murmured.

Sephiroth frowned slightly, shifting his body towards the other man while mumbling, "No…was I…supposed to?"

Zack smiled sadly and stared down at the piece of paper, "Probably would've saved me a lot of trouble if you did…"

Sephiroth nodded slowly, barely listening to what the other man was saying. He heard a soft chuckle,

"Hey…don't fall asleep now. That's not a good position for your body to sleep in." He shook Sephiroth's shoulder gently when he got no response. Zack sighed and smiled tenderly, "Why must you always push yourself to the limit? You know, there is a reason why there are such things called subordinates. They are there to do stuff that you are supposed to do…" He stood up and reached down, grabbing Sephiroth's bent arm and hoisting him up slowly into a sitting position before wrapping it around his shoulder and gripping his wrist securely prior to lifting him up to his feet.

Sephiroth groaned and slouched fully against the shorter man, causing him to stumble slightly as he tried to regain his balance, "Geez, Sephy. Help me a little here…" Sephiroth grumbled softly as he let his head fall against the lieutenant's unarmored shoulder while his feet moved automatically to support some of his weight. Zack reached his arm around the other man and gripped his waist securely while they made their way to the door, "Alright, Sephy. I'm going to take you to your room alright? We're gonna need to make it to the elevator and then down the hall to your room. You gotta stay awake for me on the way. Promise?"

Sephiroth stirred slightly and Zack smelt a strong aftertaste of alcohol on the other man's breath when he muttered a chaste "promise" before letting his head fall forward again. Zack shook his head. The man just had to make this more difficult by being under the influence. He just hoped that he hadn't drank much during that meeting.

They made it to the door alright, with only a few stumbles and missteps along the way. Once Zack finally got it open he kicked it out of their way and made it out into the alcove where the secretary sat, a surprised look on her face. She didn't question him though while he practically dragged the taller man out into the hall. He mouthed a goodbye before continuing on his arduous task to make it the elevator while still standing.

On the way Sephiroth seemed to have succumbed back to sleep since the weight on Zack's shoulder increased tremendously once again. He balanced the weight on his side, gripping him more tightly as he tried to nudge him awake again with his shoulder. Sephiroth mumbled softly, "I…I don't know why…" Zack paused staring down at the silver-haired man while curiosity made him wait for Sephiroth to continue. When nothing else was said he whispered softly into the other man's ear,

"What don't you know Sephy?" There was silence and Zack was about to continue on their way when Sephiroth spoke again,

"I don't know why I care…so much…" Zack paused and stared in amazement as a slight blush colored his cheeks. Sephiroth…was dreaming about him? He was dying to hear more but the weight on his body was wearing on his stamina and he still needed to get the both of them to the elevator and to Sephiroth's quarters before he collapsed completely.

Zack dragged the other man another couple of feet before he started nudging the man awake again, "Come on Sephy, you promised remember?" This time Sephiroth stirred and stood up fully without having to lean on the other SOLDIER. He made a couple of steps forward before dizziness suddenly swept through him causing him to lose his balance and totter precariously on his feet.

Zack rushed forward instantly and wrapped the arm around his neck again, groaning softly as Sephiroth nearly collapsed on him again, "I got ya, I got ya. I'll help hold you up but you got to walk with me. Promise?" There was no reply but the silver-haired man remained some-what in a standing position.

The duo soon made it to the steel elevators nearly twenty minutes later and Zack finally realized how flexible he really was when he tried to maneuver himself so that he could press the white button to call the elevator.

Zack listened to the steady rhythm of Sephiroth's heartbeat against his shoulder as it reverberated through his arm and body while waiting for the elevator to arrive. He stared down at the serene face that belonged to the General alone and felt his own heart skip a beat when Sephiroth suddenly breathed his name.

A ding signaled the elevator's arrival and Zack jostled Sephiroth slightly before making his way inside. He smiled in relief when he realized that the elevator was completely empty at the time. Zack shifted slightly and pressed the button for Sephiroth's floor, sighing as the elevator started to rise once more.

Sephiroth groaned as the elevator jostled a bit, raising his head to stare at the steel doors blankly, "What…the…"

Zack smiled, "Welcome back sleepy head. I'm taking you back to your place for you so just relax okay?" Sephiroth blinked a couple of times before finally nodding his consent and laying his head back down against the lieutenant's shoulder and muttering, "I'm sorry…"

The shorter man watched silently as Sephiroth tried to fight off sleep as they rose higher in the elevator. When the doors finally opened though Sephiroth had fallen asleep again and Zack sighed as he dragged the now fully unconscious man out of the elevator. He spotted Sephiroth's room down the hall and felt his stomach churn as the hallway seemed to stretch a mile long. He stared down at his charge and squared his shoulders as best he could while giving off a look of determination as he stared at the far-off door, muttering, "I will not fail!" over and over as he dragged the silver-haired man forward.

Soon the door was within grabbing distance and he shook Sephiroth roughly, "Hey, Seph, where's your key?" He jostled him again for good measure, "Key?"

Sephiroth raised his head to regard Zack drowsily, slurring slightly, "Back…pocket…" He let his head fall back again and he made no move to get the key himself.

Zack sighed and flushed a little as he moved the hand around the other man's waist downwards and pulled the jacket out of his way. He wobbled slightly as he stuck his hand into one of the back pockets, blushing scarlet as he could clearly feel the older man's butt through his pants. He found the key in the other pocket and unlocked the door successfully after his seventh try of getting it into the hole. Zack kicked open the door, dragging them both inside.

The younger man stared in amazement at the grand size of Sephiroth's living quarters compared to his own. Seriously, the kitchen was the same size as Zack's bedroom and that was the biggest room in his apartment! He grumbled at the irony of it all as he dragged the older man through his living room and down the conjoining hallway towards what Zack hoped to be the bedroom. He opened the final door down the hall and nearly burst into tears when he saw the giant king-sized bed across the room. His mission was nearly over and he could finally get rid of his sleeping cargo.

Zack dragged the man the remaining distance till they were both at the edge of the bed. The bed was too high for him to just drop Sephiroth on it so after pulling back the sheets as far as he could, he gathered what remained of his energy and in one final swoop he picked up the older man bridal style. Zack strained and wobbled instantly, dangerously close to falling backwards. He groaned and stepped forward before dropping the General unceremoniously onto the cushiony bed below.

Zack gasped as a gloved hand gripped his arm painfully hard, mako green eyes staring up at him dazedly. The hand gripped harder and Zack was sure that if he didn't do something fast that the other man would break his arm. He tugged at the other man's wrist, using all of his strength to make the man let go, "Ah, ah! Sephy! It's me Zack, remember? Gah, come on! Let go!" The hand gripped tighter still as tears misted over the younger SOLDIER's eyes.

Sephiroth blinked and frowned in confusion as something wet hit his cheek, staring into the bright blue eyes above him, "Fair…?" He noticed the grip he had on the other man's arm and let go instantly watching as the other man sighed in relief and rub his arm, wincing every so often, "Is…is it broken?"

Zack poked and prodded it for a moment, shaking his head in the negative before smiling slightly, "Don't worry. It should heal fine once I find my Cure materia in my apartment."

Sephiroth groaned as he sat up, head lolling back and forth as he fought the lack of sleep that had been building up for the past seven months, "I…believe I got one in my bathroom…I'll get it…" He stifled a yawn and blinked wearily as his world suddenly shifted and he was lying back down again in his bed, "Fair?"

The younger man removed his hand from the other's chest, shaking his head, "I'm fine. I'll make it through alright. You, on the other hand should get some much needed rest and take off for the next week or so. I hate to say it but you look like shit right now." Zack easily dodged the sluggish punch to his person, a smile playing at his lips, "Goodnight Sephy." He watched the other man kick off his boots and fumble with his jacket before snuggling under the covers,

"'Night…Zack…" he mumbled for the last time.

Sephiroth groaned as he stumbled out of his bedroom the next morning, gripping his head in his hand as a hangover pulsed through his head, _That's the last time I drink so much during a meeting…_He automatically made his way to the bathroom right next to his room, getting the water running for a hot shower. Sephiroth looked around for the Cure he always kept in the bathroom but frowned when he couldn't find it, _Did I use it last night?_ He sighed as the pounding in his head increased ten-fold, gripping the edge of the sink as he paused to make the room stop spinning.

Once he was sure that he wouldn't fall over he entered the shower and sighed as he stood under the hot spray. He moved automatically, washing his hair before scrubbing his body free of sweat and filth. He rested his head against the cool tile and shivered at the contrast of temperature on his skin. How did he get home last night? Every time he tried to remember, Zack's grinning face popped up in his mind instead. Sephiroth sighed and turned off the water, climbing out of the shower and wrapping a towel securely around his waist. His mako enhancements had kicked in and his head felt ten times lighter than when he'd walked into the bathroom. He opened the bathroom door and made his way down the hall into his living room.

Sephiroth frowned when he found a lump with spiky hair occupying his couch, _Zack…?_ He walked over and sure enough the energetic SOLDIER was sound asleep on his couch, clutching the Cure he was trying to find earlier.

The older man nudged Zack's head, effectively rousing the younger subordinate. Zack stared up at Sephiroth groggily, "…Sephy?" His blue eyes widened perceptively as he took in the appearance of his General, a blush coloring his cheeks, "U-Uh…M-Morning?" He looked away quickly and Sephiroth frowned,

"Why are you in my apartment, Fair?"

Zack laughed softly but refused to look at him, "You don't remember us doing it on this couch last night? Come on Sephy, that's just plain cruel."

Sephiroth's eyes widened slightly and he took a step back, "We…We had sex?"

Zack glanced over at him and he had a few tears streaming down his face, "You…You really don't remember…" He curled into a ball, "I can't believe you would be so cruel…"

Sephiroth stepped forward, reaching for him, "Z-Zack…" The man in front of him started to shake slightly and Sephiroth took it as a sign that he was crying, "Don't cry! I mean…" He paused, unsure of what to do in this kind of situation.

Sephiroth froze as the lieutenant burst out in laughter, clutching his stomach tightly, "You…You should have heard your voice! 'Don't cry'…haha!" He smiled, wiping tears of laughter from his eyes, "Don't worry Seph, you're still a virgin. I brought you home last night from your office. You were tired from lack of sleep and drunk to boot, it was not an easy task let me assure you." He grinned at the memories, unaware as a hand gripped him from the back of his shirt and dragged him off of the sofa and towards the door, "S-Seph! It was only a joke!" He was thrown out of the apartment, landing rather painfully on his butt, "Come on Seph, I'm sorry!" The door slammed in his face.

Sephiroth sighed as he heard the insistent banging on his front door. How dare Zack play with his emotions like that?

He headed back into his bedroom and got dressed in his Shinra attire before walking back out and getting a small breakfast started. No sounds were coming from the doorway but Sephiroth could sense that the man was still there, waiting patiently for him to let him back in or for him to leave so that he could follow.

After he finished making his small breakfast, which consisted of scrambled eggs, toast, and juice, he sat down at the small table and started eating in silence.

Halfway through the meal his mako enhanced ears picked up the tell-tale sound of stomach growls coming from the doorway. _That's right…Fair hasn't eaten yet today._ Everyone knew how the lieutenant couldn't function without some sort of food source in the morning. He would be practically useless all day. Another growl reached his ears and he sighed, rising out of his chair to open his front door.

Zack paused in what appeared to be him doing squats outside his door, "Sephy? Did you finally forgive me?"

"Hardly. I could barely enjoy my breakfast with your stomach rumbling like that." Sephiroth commented dryly before turning around to walk back into the kitchen.

Zack followed close behind, closing the door behind him, "Sorry about that. Mako enhancements do suck sometimes, huh?" He paused in the doorway of the kitchen, unsure of where they stood now, friendship wise.

Sephiroth glanced back at him while sitting back down in his chair, "I forgive you, Fair." Zack's face brightened instantly and he rushed over, hugging the taller man on instinct.

Sephiroth froze and stared down at spiky black hair in shock, "Let go of me now, Fair." Zack, realizing what he was currently doing, backed off immediately, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment,

"Sorry about that sir. It's just…I'm really happy we're back on good terms. I mean, with what happened yesterday and then this morning. I was sure our friendship would have been destroyed…"Zack paused, a blank look spreading over his features. He frowned and shuffled his feet slightly, "Hey…um, Sephy?"

The man glanced over at him while eating to show that he was listening, "Have you…ever been in love?"

Sephiroth blinked slightly, the question throwing him off guard, "Where did _this_ come from lieutenant?"

Zack laughed, scratching the back of his head again, "I dunno, I was just curious, that's all."

Sephiroth sighed and shook his head, "You do understand the saying 'Curiosity killed the Couerl' do you not, Fair?" Zack grinned and added,

"Yeah, but there is also the chance that it'll inflict Death on you and take you down with it."

Sephiroth chuckled softly, "You've never been on to back down from a fight. And to answer your question, no, I've never been in love."

Zack gaped at him, his mouth nearly hitting the floor, "You're…you're serious?" He frowned and started pacing slightly in the small kitchen as he thought, "That _would_ explain it…"

Sephiroth frowned, "That would explain what exactly?"

Zack jumped, forgetting that the man was there in the room with him, "Oh, oh nothing. Just talking to myself." His stomach suddenly growled, reminding its host that it was hungry. Zack looked pleadingly over at Sephiroth before eyeing what was left of the General's breakfast. "Pleeease Sephy? I'll pay you back for it…I promise!"

Sephiroth rolled his eyes and nudged his plate across the table, "I just lost my appetite from the sight of you drooling like a dog."

Zack lunged forward, picking up Sephiroth's discarded eating utensils and chowing down on the heavenly food while glaring at the silver-haired man for comparing him to a dog. After he finished the remnants of Sephiroth's breakfast he smiled before noticing the time, "Thanks, Sephy…Oh! Crap! I got to go. I promised to meet someone at my apartment! I'll see you later. Bye!" He rushed out of the room and through the front door before the General could even reply.

Sephiroth frowned and stared at his table, _I've got to go meet someone at my apartment…?_ Mako green eyes widened in realization, _He wouldn't be insinuating…_Anger swelled in his chest as he rose from his chair, knocking into the table so hard that the plate crashed to the floor, broken. He stormed over to the front door about ready to rip it off its hinges when he paused, that one damn phrase repeating itself again in his mind.

_Why do you care so much about my personal life?_

Sephiroth backed away from the door, staring at his hands as if they had the answer. He sighed and collapsed on the couch in the living room, staring up at the ceiling as he pondered. It was obvious that he hated Zack with other men, so maybe he was a homophobe? But, that wouldn't explain the jealousy he felt. Maybe it's because he wanted Zack to be happy? That would work. Seeing men just for a one night stand didn't seem like happiness to him…_Gah! Why am I so emotionally inept? I'm the General of Shinra for fuck's sake! I've solved problems much harder than this in my sleep!_ Sephiroth rubbed his eyes tiredly as another migraine started to form. Zack's voice reappeared in his thoughts once more,

_Have you…ever been in love?_

Was that it? Was he in love with his lieutenant? He thought about all their past experiences together. All of their previous conversations…The safe feeling that enveloped him whenever Zack was around…Was this love? His mind supplied foggy memories of the night before, of Zack carrying him to the elevator, of Zack dragging him along when he was too tired and drunk to care where he slept…of Zack…

Zack, Zack, Zack…

Everything Sephiroth did revolved around Zack somehow. Every mission he went on, all he thought about was returning to Zack. To stay alive for Zack. To see Zack's smile when he returned. To have Zack cure his wounds when he was too stubborn to do it himself. All of this…for Zack. For one _specific_person.

_You know why you care so much and I want to hear it…_

"I love Zack Fair."

TBC

Author's Note:

Alright! So this is my first Sephiroth and Zack pairing so I hope I was able to keep them mostly in character! As always, please review! I love getting them!

Momo


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **i own nothing except my little plot!

_Review Replies:_

_d0rkgoddess: _I'm glad you thought so! I really did try so I'm glad you enjoyed it! =]

_SilverDeathAngel:_ I did! I did! And I'm sorry...but I just love cliffhangers! As long as I'm the one making them!

_Ayuka86:_ I did! I did! :D

And as always- Enjoy!

Chapter 2

_Sephiroth hissed softly as a tongue flicked over the head of his erection, lapping at the drops of precum that had formed at the tip, before taking the taller man whole into his wet cavern. Sephiroth let a breathy moan escape his lips before biting down on his bottom lip to suppress the sound._

_Clear, glowing blue eyes stared up at him from their position between the General's slender thighs, amusement clear in their gaze. Sephiroth felt the man smirk around him before picking up his pace, as if daring him to suppress the sounds that so desperately wanted to come out of his mouth._

_Sephiroth ran a hand through spiky black locks before gripping on tightly, "Z-Zack…" He gasped, throwing his head back when the younger male deep-throated him, fondling his balls with one hand, "Ah…" His hand gripped the black spikes tighter in his grasp while his free hand reached down, fondling and pinching a sensitive dark nipple. The lieutenant moaned wantonly, the sound reverberating around his member and causing him to twitch with even greater desire, "Gods…Zack…" he hissed._

_Sephiroth felt the heat start to pool in his lower abdomen and he thrusted up sporadically into that gifted mouth, groaning loudly when his release was imminent._

_Right when he was about to be thrown off the edge Zack gripped the base of his erection with his thumb and forefinger, effectively keeping him from the euphoria he so desperately wanted. He removed his mouth from Sephiroth's hardened member, a controlling glint in his hazy, lust-filled eyes, "You are not to come until I tell you to, got that?" He pinched a pale nipple, causing the older man to arch his back and hiss between clenched teeth,_

"_Zack…" His eyes darkened dangerously from being prevented his release. He pulled the man up by his hair and smashed his lips against the softer ones of his lieutenant, reaffirming his dominance to the younger. Zack moaned and released his grip on the silver-haired man's erection, moving instead to wrap his arms around the taller man's neck._

"_Fuck me, Sephy. Claim me as yours…" Zack breathed against the other's lips, grinding their erections together. The hand in his spiky hair pulled back, exposing his neck to Sephiroth's lips as they bit down sharply at the base of his jaw. He hissed as Sephiroth sucked roughly against that spot, darkening the patch of skin for many days to come._

_Sephiroth leaned forward, laying the lieutenant on his back as he hovered over him, "How do you want me, Fair?" he breathed near the black-haired man's ear, his breath tickling the SOLDIER's sensitive neck._

_Zack whimpered, "Dry…and rough…make me scream…make me scream your name…"_

_Sephiroth grinned seductively, "As you wish…" He positioned himself in front of the other man's unprepared entrance…_

Sephiroth gasped, staring up at his white, unmarked ceiling. He groaned, running a hand through his silver locks. _Not again…_

It had been like this for the past few weeks now. He would fall asleep, dreaming of claiming Zack as his own, but, as always, every time he moved to enter the man in his dream he would wake up, unfulfilled and with a raging hard-on.

There was no change in schedule this morning.

He climbed out of bed, groaning softly as his erection brushed up against the silky inside of his black boxers. Sephiroth made his way, albeit slowly, into his bathroom, turning the knob to cold before starting his shower. He adamantly refused to masturbate to the man. Sephiroth wouldn't let himself be lowered to such standards.

He stood under the spray until he was sure that every hormonal feeling was locked away for good inside his body. Sephiroth didn't want to have to deal with another 'problem' while in his office since it would be damn near impossible for him to take care of without getting caught.

When Sephiroth finally got out of the shower, his body was pale and his lips had a blue tinge to them. He dried himself off quickly and put on his clothes, wanting to warm up faster, before making is way into his kitchen and cooking himself a quick breakfast.

Nothing had really changed between himself and the lieutenant since that fateful day a month ago. He was still closed off to the younger SOLDIER and Zack was still sleeping with other men. Sephiroth may have confessed his feelings for the dark-haired man to himself but he had no intension of acting upon them. Especially, since the other man didn't seem to want to change his sexual habits.

Zack, though, seemed to have taken to distancing himself from the General as of late, always saying that he had important things to do, which was a total lie since Sephiroth always found him hanging out with his friends or drinking. The silver-haired man didn't know what he did to deserve such treatment but it hurt him severely.

He ate his breakfast silently, barely even tasting it as it slid down his throat. He tried not to think about their deteriorating friendship too much.

Sephiroth waited patiently for the elevator to arrive that morning. He contemplated whether or not he should just take the stairs since it would be faster and save time. After he waited another couple of minutes there was a familiar 'ding', signaling the arrival of the machine.

The metal doors parted and Sephiroth gaped, building emotions erupting inside him. He _knew_ he should have taken the stairs today.

Zack moaned loudly in the elevator, legs buckling from the intense pleasure flowing through his body. The silver-haired cadet between Zack's legs stared up at his pleasured face as he sucked him off, satisfaction evident in his gaze. He was the first to notice that the elevator doors had opened and he scrambled backwards, spluttering incomprehensibly as he realized who was watching.

Zack groaned at the loss of pleasure and cracked open his eyes, "Why'd you…" Any question he had died on his lips when he realized what, or more importantly, who his partner was staring at, "Se…Sephy?"

Sephiroth glared off to the side, unable to even look at the men in front of him, and clenching a gloved fist, "Sorry to have interrupted…" He hissed. Sephiroth turned and stormed down the hall towards the stairwell, fighting the urge to kill the grunt in the elevator,_How could I…how could I have cared for a man like that?_He slammed open the metal door leading to the stairs, _That's it. I won't torment myself for that man; he can do whatever the hell he wants._

The door opened once more and Zack ran through, "Sephy!" The General ignored him, continuing on his descent downstairs.

Zack ran over to the top of the flight of stairs, "SEPHIROTH!" He hurried down the stairs, skipping a few at a time, "Please! Please stop!"

Sephiroth paused for a moment and glanced back, giving Zack the coldest glare he could possibly make, "It's over Lieutenant Fair. Our friendship…everything. I will _never_ forgive you." He continued his way down the stairs, leaving behind a crumpled, shocked, and tearing lieutenant at the top of the stairs.

Sephiroth couldn't have made it to his office fast enough. He told his secretary that he would have no visitors and to call and cancel all appointments and meetings for the day. She never questioned him.

As soon as the door to his office was closed and locked he raided his special stash for some liquor. He collapsed onto his couch, staring at the ceiling while drinking straight out of the bottle.

Sephiroth couldn't stop. He drank and drank until the bottle was empty before sending it crashing against the far wall.

_Was this what love was? All this pain and suffering?_

Sephiroth brought a gloved hand up to his cheek, surprised to find the leather moist when he pulled away. He'd never wanted to see the lieutenant with another man like that. Why couldn't Zack understand that? Why would Zack never listen to him when it mattered the most?

_Why did I act that way?_

'_I'll never forgive you…'_ Sephiroth laughed humorlessly, tears falling freely without his consent, _What a jealous and girlish thing to say…_He closed his eyes, _It's all over now though…I'll let him go. I'll let him see whoever he wants. I'll let him be happy._

This wound was by far the worst he'd ever had to endure. This wound would never, ever, heal.

It was as if the planet itself was trying to intercede with his decision. Zack called his cell phone constantly, leaving behind message after message, telling him, even going as far as begging Sephiroth to call him. _He ignores me while we were friends and now once everything changes he begs me to come back?_

Zack had even taken to staking out his apartment at night, waiting for the General to return home. Little did Sephiroth know that when he requested a balcony be put in that it would temporarily serve as his entrance home every night. It drove Sephiroth crazy. He'd even considered requesting a room change but he wouldn't let himself lose to the persistent SOLDIER First. Zack would give up eventually on their friendship, it was undeniable.

Sure enough, a couple weeks later, the calls stopped, the late night stake-outs stopped. Every connection Sephiroth had to Zack was cut off, all strings severed. Zack Fair had officially just become another SOLDIER First to him. Expendable. Replaceable.

Sephiroth yawned behind a gloved hand, eyes blinking groggily as he stared at the memo in front of him, totally silent until he started cursing the planet and all involved through unimaginable torture.

There was to be a SOLDIER First examination two days from now and he was to oversee it along with Professor Hojo. _Of all the times for this to come up. I can't even smooth talk my way out of this one…_ He stared at the memo again, trying to find a loop hole he could exploit when there was a knock on his office door.

Sephiroth's secretary walked in, depositing another stack of files for him to sign or go through onto his already covered desk. She gave him a quick, shy, apologetic smile before exiting the room, _Well there went going home early and drinking my problems to Hell…_He groaned and picked up a new file, already feeling the weariness spread through his body.

The General sighed as he re-read the same sentence he'd been looking at for the past ten minutes. He closed the file and leaned back in his chair, closing his eyes, _I can't concentrate on anything today. Maybe a five minute nap would do me some good?_ He closed his eyes and relaxed, letting sleep overtake him.

Sephiroth hummed softly in his sleep when something warm brushed across his cheek. He subconsciously shifted towards the heat, mumbling softly, "Zack…" The thing touching his cheek froze for a moment, neither pulling away nor moving forward. He sighed contentedly; _I miss this…this warmth…_ Time passed and the warmth continued to brush across his cheek, although too soon in Sephiroth's opinion, the warmth disappeared completely.

Moments later Sephiroth's mind finally registered that something was off and mako green eyes snapped open, taking in the empty office in front of him, _What…what was that?_ He sat up straight in his chair from where his elbow was leaning on the armrest, taking his head off his right hand, and touching his cheek with his left hand. He frowned, _I could have sworn there was something touching my cheek…_He shook it off soon after since no one should have been able to get past his heightened senses.

Sephiroth glanced over at the clock and groaned, opening the forgotten file and continuing where he left off, _How could I have fallen asleep at a time like this?_ He rubbed the tiredness from his eyes and started reading.

After the General had finished with the mountainous pile of papers back in his office, he had all but ran back to his apartment before anything else should turn up for him to do.

Sephiroth groaned and collapsed onto his king-sized bed, wincing as tired muscles relaxed. He was truly grateful to be back in his apartment. Sitting in that chair in his office was really beginning to become painful on his back. He really needed to request a new one, especially with the workload he had to deal with on a daily basis and all the overtime he was put through just to get it all done on time. It was the least the company could do for him.

Sephiroth sighed and ran his fingertips down his cheek. That feeling from earlier just wouldn't leave his mind. Throughout the day people found Sephiroth caressing his cheek at random, too engrossed in his thoughts to notice the weird looks he was getting. There was a rumor going around that someone had slapped him and that he was contemplating how to kill them. That, or someone had risked kissing his cheek and that he was contemplating how to kill them for their arrogance. All in all, the rumors always ended with someone getting murdered.

_I was sure someone was touching me…but no one was there…and my secretary didn't let anyone in…Am I losing my mind?_ That idea didn't seem too far-fetched as it should have been.

Sephiroth undressed quickly and laid underneath his comforter, his mind shutting down for a good night's sleep, _Only one more day to go before I have to face him…_He was in for a rough ride, mentally, for the next few days.

Sephiroth had an aura of death around him when he walked into the Shinra Mess Hall the next morning. His fridge had been empty of anything edible and Sephiroth without good food to start the day was just asking for trouble.

He made his way to the cafeteria line and picked up a tray. He'd never had to resort to eating personnel food before, but he knew how the kitchen operated well enough to know what to do. The General made his way through the line, everyone giving him a SOLDIER salute as he passed by, and picked out a semi-edible breakfast before making his way to the cashiers. He faltered slightly as he found that Zack was operating the cashier that morning while eating what appeared to be his breakfast, _He must have gotten in trouble again…_Sephiroth didn't know whether to turn tail and run or face the man. Which would be less painful?

Zack spotted him then and a look of anguish crossed over his features, _Well, I can't look like a coward now…_He stepped over to the First's cashier and set his tray down, "Put the charge on my tab." Zack winced at the neutral tone,

"I-Is that all, sir?" He refused to look at Sephiroth's face, instead staring off past his shoulder.

"What do you think lieutenant? Why would I be here if I wanted anything else?" Sephiroth snapped, wanting this ongoing process to end as soon as possible. Zack looked close to losing whatever control he had over his emotions.

"S-Sorry sir." He rang everything up, "I'm sorry you know, for what-" Sephiroth left, not bothering to listen to his attempt at an apology.

He'd almost made it out of the Mess Hall when something mushy slammed against his back and hair. By then the whole cafeteria was dead silent, staring in shock at their General. Not even a murmur was heard.

Sephiroth reached back and ran his gloved hand through the substance, bringing his hand back to see what it was, _Applesauce…?_His eyes slitted in rage and he turned slowly, mentally thinking of how he was going to kill the culprit behind him, glaring harder as Zack appeared in his line of view. He was frozen, eyes wide, looking basically like he was going to piss himself and faint. His hands were even shaking slightly, "What…the hell…were you thinking, Zack?" He hissed; indifference and formalities forgotten.

Zack paled an even lighter shade of white and backed up, "U-Uh…" His brain seemed to have died along with his common sense when he'd decided to throw the applesauce at the older man. Sephiroth stalked towards his soon-to-be dead prey,

"Well?" He questioned.

Zack seemed to have regained his faculties and stared defiantly at his General, "I was thinking that it would be nice for you to stop ignoring me long enough so that I could apologize!" He yelled, clenching his fists tightly at his side, "I…I don't even know why I have to apologize in the first place!" He ran a hand through his hair as he stomped his foot, "Gah, I just don't understand you! You say that the only reason you care is because I'm a subordinate but then when you see me with someone, you…you act like I cheated on you!" He accused, waving his arms, "Why don't you just tell me what is going on in that fucking brain of yours! Cause I sure can't read you anymore!" Zack paused in his tirade, catching his breath. He snorted when he received no answer and looked away, "Heh." He shook his head, "I don't know what I was thinking. You, caring about anything besides yourself? Hah. I'm such a fool." Zack wiped his eyes of moisture that had gathered, "Just, just go, sir. I'm sorry about your clothes and your oh-so precious hair. Give me whatever punishment you see fit. My paycheck is near non-existent anyway." He turned and stormed back into the kitchen, leaving behind a speechless General.

Sephiroth stared at Zack's retreating back and mentally cursed himself for not chasing after him. How was it that Zack could get under his skin like that? How, to the extent that he didn't even care that half-eaten breakfast was still running down his back and the culprit got away with not even a scratch? The General sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose as a headache formed. He glanced up, noticing that everyone was still staring at him, "What the hell are you all looking at? Get back to work!" He ordered.

The Mess Hall burst into motion as everyone moved to eat their food.

Sephiroth didn't even bother to show up at his office that day. Instead, opting to return to his apartment and take a well-needed shower. He sighed under the jet stream of hot water as he though about what Zack had said to him, _Do I really portray myself like that? A person who only cares about himself?_ He surely didn't try to. It just wasn't easy to express his emotions, what, with being the General of SOLDIER and prime target of many different vigilante groups around the world. Surely Zack understood that? He sighed again and rested his forehead against the cool tile in front of him, "Zack is going to be the death of me…"

Mako green eyes disappeared behind pale eyelids as he pictured Zack's angry face from that morning, eyes alight with rage and plush pink parting as they shouted at him. His hand lowered subconsciously down his stomach to touch at his semi-erect member. He hissed slightly as he wrapped his fingers around himself and stroked languidly. Long repressed emotions flooded his system and he felt the grip around him tighten as he picked up the pace.

_Zack smiling._

_Zack hugging him when he returned from missions._

_Zack pouting when he didn't get his way._

Sephiroth's breaths were coming out in short pants as he felt himself nearing completion. He ran his thumb over the tip of his member, smearing the precum that had gathered there before fisting his erection and letting out a long, breathy moan which seemed to reverberate against the tiles.

_Zack yelling at him._

_Zack moaning his name as he fucked him over his desk._

_Zack enveloping him with his warmth._

"Ah…ah, Zack…"

_Zack smiling warmly at him, whispering words Sephiroth so desperately wanted to hear._

"Ah, nhnn…I love you…"

"_I love you too Sephy, I love you too."_

Sephiroth's head flew back as he came, eyes flashing and knees buckling from the sheer force of his orgasm. He kneeled down, watching with detached amusement as the evidence of his sinful deed was washed away down the drain. He released his now flaccid member and let the water wash away any stray semen from his hand.

The silver-haired man held his face in his hands. He'd done the one thing he told himself he would never do. Now, he'd mentally claimed the man as his and there was no way in hell another man was touching what was his, or Gaia help, him people were going to die.

Sephiroth yawned behind a leather-clad hand as he made his way towards the Training Room the next morning. He'd had a rough night the night before since his mind had been plagued with nightmares of Zack being claimed by other men and, then, an even worse scenario, Zack laughing at him, and rejecting him outright before leaving with another man. Sephiroth couldn't count the number of times he'd woken up in a cold sweat, the nightmares still fresh in his mind.

When the General arrived, the training room was already filled with First Class SOLDIERs. He spotted Professor Hojo right away and made his way over, nodding stiffly to the other man. Sephiroth, personally never liked the way Hojo looked at him. It made him feel insignificant and unimportant. Two feelings that he never wanted to feel at all, let alone at the same time.

"Morning, General Sephiroth…" Hojo stated, staring at a First as if he were a lab rat, "Hmm, a little on the runtish side…did your mother not bother to feed you enough protein while in her care? What a shame." He turned and scampered off, leaving Sephiroth to calm the enraged SOLDIER with a glare of warning.

Sephiroth moved to the far corner of the room, trying to make himself scarce as Hojo continued with his examination. He saw no reason for him to get involved with such meaningless processes when he could at least be in his office working on the piles of paper work that were probably piling up since he wasn't there to stop their incessant growth.

Two-and a half hours later Sephiroth was about to fall asleep where he stood when a sudden commotion caught his attention across the room. A Second Class SOLDIER was trying to bypass the guards at the doors with a panicked look on his face. Sephiroth recognized the man as Kunsel and out of sheer boredom with nothing to do he made his way over to the door, signaling the men to let the young man pass.

When Sephiroth was in ear-shot Kunsel made no time in telling him what had happened, "Came out of nowhere…caught by surprise…needs help…now!" He blurted out, trying to catch his breath.

Sephiroth frowned, "Calm down cadet and tell me what happened." He stated simply. Kunsel nodded quickly and gulped in a few lungful of air before trying again,

"It's…It's Zack! These men came out of nowhere and…and they knocked him out! The bastards took Zack back to his apartment! I don't know-" Sephiroth didn't wait for anymore information as he took off down the hall towards the First's apartment, _Damn it Zack. What the hell have you gotten yourself into?_

He ran up the stairwell, nearly leaping up the flights of stairs to make up for any time wasted. As he made it to the last flight of stairs towards Zack's apartment floor he noticed small amounts of blood splatter leading up the stairs and out the nearby doors, _They must have gotten him when he was on his way down…_Anger and worry swelled in Sephiroth's chest as he bounded up the few steps and through the metal door which opened to the SOLDIER First living area. He paused and looked around; trying to remember which door was Zack's apartment. He closed his eyes and listened for any small disturbance or noise. Sephiroth heard it instantly, the sound of thrashing and laughter.

The General rushed towards the sound, stopping in front of a wooden door. He listened again and sure enough the sound was coming from behind the door somewhere inside the apartment. Sephiroth wasted no time in busting the door off it's hinges and sending it flying across the room before storming inside. He heard muffled shrieking towards the bedroom and stalked over silently, instantly wishing he had brought Masamune along with him today.

The silver-haired man threw open the bedroom door, the wood cracking under the extreme force pressed upon it.

Zack stared over at him with wide, fearful eyes mumbling incoherently through the cloth tied around his mouth. His shirt was ripped open while his pants had been pulled down to his knees. Sephiroth's eyes slitted dangerously and he turned his gaze to the three men cowering across the room, two of the men already having pissed their pants.

"_You fucking pieces of shit…"_He hissed, barely audibly in the silent room.

The men cowered below him, one having the balls to actually talk to him, "I-It isn't what it looks like! We, we were just w-walking by! We heard screaming and we came to…to investigate! That's all, I swear!" He pleaded; eyes wide with fear.

Sephiroth stood over the man, eyes glowing bright from his rage and the mako enhancement, making him look like death itself. He picked up the gangly SOLDIER by his neck, cutting off his air supply with barely any effort, "You _really_ should try harder to lie to me you waste of human flesh…" He murmured, the man in front of him making these interesting choking noises. It sounded like music to his ears.

Sephiroth was about to snap the man's neck when a hurried scream reached his ears. He looked over towards the bed at Zack who was pleading with his eyes for him to stop. To just let them live. He frowned and tossed the man across the room, sending him through the wall and into the neighbor's bathroom, "Why spare their lives, Zack? They obviously didn't care about yours." Sephiroth tried to reason. Zack shook his head once more, this time with more force and determination behind it. The taller man sighed and glared full force at the two males, "You are lucky that Zack is kind and stupid enough to let you live. I would not have been so merciful." They nodded shakily, not wanting to turn out like their accomplice, "If you move even a millimeter from that spot, I will send the Hellfires of Ifrit down on your asses. Mark my words, there will be _nothing_ left for Shinra to find." One of the men fainted then.

The silver-haired man walked over towards the younger man's bed. He squatted down and reached out towards the other man slowly, watching as Zack instinctively flinched from his touch, "Shh, it's alright now Zack. I'm going to untie your hands and then the gag, okay?" He whispered, reaching back to lift the shorter man into a sitting position before deftly removing the bulky cord around the man's wrists. Green eyes flashed as he noticed the embedded rope marks surrounding the man's wrists, _He must have struggled valiantly…_

Zack moved his arms, wincing as blood started to flow through them normally. His eyes widened as strong arms encircled him as Sephiroth tried to hold him closely while untying the knot at the back of Zack's head. Once the offensive cloth was removed Sephiroth hugged the dark-haired man tightly to his person, "I'm…I'm glad that you're alright…" He muttered, feeling awkward in this sort of situation.

Zack laughed softly, his voice sore from screaming through the gag, "Of course I am, I'm…Zack Fair. It's…It's gonna take more than…a couple of…goons to take…me…down…" His eyes fell shut and he leaned fully against the General, falling unconscious from the ordeal.

Sephiroth chuckled softly and fixed the man's pants, buttoning them securely around his waist, "Damn idiot." There was no hint of a reprimand in his voice only admiration. He looked over at the two men huddled in the corner of the room, the urge to tear them to shreds was forefront on his mind but he restrained himself, opting instead to let the SOLDIER Firsts returning from their examination "take care" of them.

Sephiroth picked the man up bridal style and walked out of the apartment, avoiding inquiring SOLDIER First's and making his way over to Lazard who was rushing down the hallway,

"I heard there was a commotion during the examinations today?" He stared down at Zack's slumbering form, "What happened here?"

Sephiroth glowered, "Three operatives assaulted Zack during the exams when no one would be around. I dealt with one of them but I require that they all be dealt with thoroughly before their eviction from Shinra, or else I will take matters into my own hands, and it will not be pleasant." The threat was clear. He moved down the hall towards the elevator, shouting over his shoulder, "They shall be gone within the hour, correct?"

Lazard smirked and nodded, pushing up his glasses, "Correct."

Sephiroth watched quietly as Zack slept peacefully on his king-sized bed, chest rising and falling with every breath he took. He ran a hand over his tired eyes, and blinked groggily to stay awake. Sephiroth wanted to be there when the lieutenant woke up but he didn't know whether or not he could stay awake for much longer. Even with his mako enhancements his body was just plain tired and needed to recuperate properly for at least eight hours. He pushed up off against the wall he was leaning on before going over to brush a stray lock of hair from Zack's face. His fingertips paused and hovered over Zack's cheek, Sephiroth struggling to keep his emotions in check, _A simple touch shouldn't do anything…_He pressed the tips of his fingers to Zack's smooth cheek, running them in small, soothing circles as he felt Zack for the first time.

Sephiroth was content with this simple connection for a while, until he noticed Zack's slightly parted and perfectly ravishing lips. He tilted his head to the side and ran his fingertips down until they hovered centimeters away from the man's mouth, _How do they feel…?_ Sephiroth brushed his thumb across Zack's plump bottom lip and shivered at the feeling of softness to them. He sighed and closed his eyes, reluctantly pulling his fingers away a few minutes later.

A soft groan escaped Zack's lips, "Sephiroth…" He whispered. Mako green eyes opened instantly, thinking that he'd been caught.

The General watched in stunned amazement as Zack's breathing accelerated soon after he muttered the taller man's name, face contorting slightly in concentration. He was still asleep though, luckily. Another sound left the dark-haired man's lips, causing Sephiroth to groan mentally and his pants to tighten. Zack's hips bucked upwards and Sephiroth found that the other man was very much aroused as he was, albeit he was sleeping and having a wet dream._Well, I might as well be a good_ _friend and helps him out…_Sephiroth smirked evilly. He ran his hand down Zack's exposed chest, grazing pert nipples and watching as Zack gasp and squirm slightly beneath his touch.

The General grew bolder with his caresses over time. Who knew Zack would be so vocal? He rubbed Zack's straining erection through his pants, restraining himself from just taking the man right then and there.

Sweat beaded at Zack's forehead and Sephiroth took the liberty to swipe his tongue over the salty droplets, careful though not to awaken the man further. He could tell the other man was getting close to completion by the way his body would tense here and there as he rubbed and fondled through fabric. Zack let out a long, deep moan from deep within his chest as he came, murmuring Sephiroth's name before becoming peaceful once more.

Sephiroth brought his hand away from the lieutenant's softening member prior to slipping it under the waistband of Zack's work pants and boxers, swiping up a gob of the milky substance onto his fingers. He brought his hand up and stared at the liquid on his fingertips and brought them to his lips, sucking them clean and savoring the new flavor he was presented with.

Once his fingers were clean once more he moved away from the bed and sat in a near-by chair, unzipping his pants to deal with his own "problem".

Sephiroth watched Zack's angelic face as he slept peacefully, stroking himself to completion quickly and biting his bottom lip to stifle his moan as he came. He left the room quickly to shower and change, donning a pair of grey sweats when he returned.

Zack hadn't moved an inch since he'd left so he figured that the other man wouldn't get up until morning and that he could risk sleeping for the remainder of the evening without worry. He climbed into bed next to the lieutenant and faced away from him, his libido still raging even after his orgasm. Sephiroth fell asleep soon afterwards, dreaming once again of claiming Zack as his own.

Sephiroth awoke to something stirring in between his arms. He cracked his eyes open slightly to find Zack spooned up against him, his pale arms wrapped securely around his waist and chest. The General grinned and feinted sleep, wanting to see the other man's reaction to the situation.

The silver-haired man didn't have to wait long as Zack suddenly tensed and held his breath. Sephiroth smirked behind him, knowing the other SOLDIER couldn't see, and pretended to shift slightly in his sleep. While doing so, he moved his hand downwards to brush and rub the other man's morning erection. Zack bit back a sound that was mixed between a groan and a yelp. The General let his hand rest there, wanting to continue with this little game of his.

Zack, it seemed, wanted to bolt from where he lay, pressed up against the other man. Sephiroth could feel Zack's heart beating rapidly inside his ribcage as he moved extra slowly to get out of the embrace.

The General would have none of that and gripped the man tighter, both across his chest and over his erection, and pulled him back flush against him, making sure the shorter man's butt rubbed over his own hardened member.

Zack let out a strained gasp and fell perfectly still, probably trying to figure a way out of the position now.

Sephiroth, also, was thinking but not about how to get away from the situation, but on how to _continue_ it. Suddenly a spark of insight flashed through his mind. He would fake a wet dream. It was the perfect plan to see how Zack felt about him without having to deal with him face to face, or without Zack knowing he was actually awake and listening. It would also relieve some of his pent up frustration as well. Two birds with one stone. Of course, there was also the chance that this could backfire and ruin their shaky friendship for good but Sephiroth was willing to take that risk, especially with what happened last night.

The taller man grinned evilly for a moment and started to gyrate his hips against the person in front of him. Knowing that Zack's eyes were probably bugging out of his head right about now; he continued the motion, holding the man tighter against him, "Zack…" Sephiroth groaned.

The General felt like he was in heaven when he heard the tentative moan that escaped Zack's lips. He felt Zack's erection harden beneath his fingers and he, himself, let out a guttural moan, feeling the man tense beneath him. Sephiroth began to rub Zack's member through his jeans, wanting to hear the same sounds he'd heard last night.

Zack shuddered and it seemed he was trying to put a stopper on all the noises his mouth desperately wanted to make. Sephiroth wouldn't have that and he bucked his hips forward roughly while gripping the man's member in front of him simultaneously. Zack couldn't help it and moaned Sephiroth's name breathlessly before clamping his mouth shut.

Sephiroth felt it time to end his little game and pretended to stir and shift awake making sure to move his hand away before opening his eyes, "Z…Zack?" he breathed, inwardly smirking at the tremor that went down the man's spine, "What's wrong? I thought I heard my name." He pulled his arms away and stretched out on his back, sighing, "Did you call my name?" he asked, innocence coating his voice.

Zack tensed and laughed forcefully. He didn't face the man, deciding to lay with his back facing the General, "N-No, of course not!" He yelped when Sephiroth tugged on his arm, rolling him over to stare at the General face to face.

Sephiroth frowned, "What's wrong lieutenant? You look flushed." He placed his hand against the man's forehead and watched as Zack shook slightly, "Are you cold? Here." He wrapped his arms around the man and hugged him closer, trying to share body warmth.

Zack scrambled back and placed his hands against the man's chest, effectively keeping a certain area from touching the taller man, "I…I'm fine! Really, I…I just need to go to the bathroom, that's all." Zack pleaded. A blush spread across his face as he realized where he was touching. He recoiled instantly and Sephiroth took the pleasure of bringing them flush together again.

Zack's blush darkened considerably and he hid his face in Sephiroth's chest. The General smirked. This was just too easy. He ran his hand down Zack's exposed side and stopped at the dip between torso and hip before bringing his hand back up as he tried to "warm him up".

Zack whimpered beneath him and struggled against him slightly, "Se-Sephy…" he mumbled. Sephiroth's hand seemed to slip right then and rub a pert nipple, "Sephy!" He gasped.

Sephiroth leaned down and whispered sensually into his ear, "Something wrong lieutenant?" He reached down between them and gripped Zack's erection, "Now, what do we have here, Lieutenant Fair?" Sephiroth questioned, grinning as Zack gripped at his shoulders, not moving his face from Sephiroth's chest, "Well?" He stroked it slightly through the already soiled fabric, _I bet he hasn't even noticed it yet…_

Zack tensed, "Wh-What are you doing Se-ahhh…" He was cut off when Sephiroth's other hand pinched and tweaked a nipple, "Se-Seppphy…" He hissed.

"Is something wrong, Fair? You're face is turning scarlet…" He smirked when Zack blushed, if even possible without brain damage, darker. He started to stutter, "I-I…I d-don't understand…" He whimpered, mind turning to mush from the sexual pleasure.

Sephiroth changed their positions so that he was straddling the younger man's waist, "Isn't it obvious, Fair? I. Want. You." He accentuated each word by giving both of their erections delicious friction.

Zack's eyes nearly rolled into the back of his head and he whimpered, "W-Want me…?" he whispered.

Sephiroth frowned, "Of course. Why else do you think I got so jealous of those other men? I didn't want them touching you…taking you for themselves…" He felt his own cheeks take on a pink hue and he looked away. Zack tried to focus on the conversation at hand but the fact that Sephiroth was still grinding against him was making it difficult.

"Se-Sephy…stop, we…we need to…to, ahh talk…" The lieutenant managed, his voice barely a whisper.

The General shook his head, "No, Fair. I've waited too long to have you for myself. I'm not going to let this opportunity pass me by." He cut off any protest by pressing his lips against the younger man's.

Sephiroth felt a tremor soar down his body when their lips connected. His lips felt so soft against his own. The silver-haired couldn't contain the small groan that escaped his lips when they parted.

Sephiroth stared heatedly down at the younger man, "You are mine now, Zack. Nobody else's, _mine_." He hissed, leaning down to brush his lips across Zack's exposed neck.

Zack let out a sharp gasp when those pair of lips bit down sharply at the base of his neck, marking him for the world to see, "Ahh, nhhn…Sephy!" He breathed. Shaking hands reached up to push at the other man's chest, "St-Stop, Sephy!" He begged.

Sephiroth paused for a moment to regard him, hands hovering over Zack's pant button and zipper, "_What_, Fair." He hissed, annoyance hindering his mood.

Zack blushed and mumbled something under his breath. Sephiroth's mako enhanced ears couldn't even pick it up, "Speak up, Fair. This is your last chance before I remove any trace of those men inside you." Sephiroth stated, total seriousness in his voice.

Zack blushed again, albeit brighter but said nothing so Sephiroth took it as a sign to continue. He popped open the button and pulled down the zipper…

"I'm a virgin!" Zack finally shouted.

Sephiroth paused, frozen. He looked up at Zack slowly, staring at him closely, "What was that?" he questioned.

Zack blushed and his face behind his hands, "Don't make me repeat myself, please Sephy." He begged.

Sephiroth glared at him, knowing the other man could feel it by the way he tensed, "How is that possible?"

Zack peeked over his hand, "I've…never gone past third base with any of them." He admitted.

Sephiroth stared as he took in that tidbit of information before grinning superiorly, "So that means no ones…"

"No…" Zack muttered, uncovering his face but keeping his eyes closed.

Hands gripped the sides of his face suddenly and pulled him up into a searing kiss, Sephiroth putting all of his emotions into that one kiss.

Zack's eyes were wide with shock but soon melted into the kiss and kissed back with as much enthusiasm. He moaned softly when he felt a tongue brush his bottom lip before forcing his way inside. The General's tongue was everywhere inside his mouth, tasting, caressing, and coaxing Zack's tongue to come and play.

While Zack was distracted Sephiroth deftly removed the remainder of the lieutenant's clothing, throwing them off the side of the bed and out of the way. He broke their heated kiss to inspect the irresistible body below him, "Absolutely ravishing…" Sephiroth muttered to himself, watching the way the lieutenant's body rose and fell with each breath he took.

Zack stared up at him with hooded eyes; lips flushed from the General's kiss. He ran his hands up Sephiroth's clothed thighs and gripped the waistband, tugging on it forcefully, "You've got…too much clothing on…" He demanded. Sephiroth chuckled deeply and got up off the bed, dropping his pants and boxers on the spot before returning to his place above the darker male.

"Better?" Sephiroth's world suddenly flipped and he found himself pinned beneath the younger man.

Zack smirked down at him, "Definitely." He murmured. He ran his hands down Sephiroth's chiseled chest and played with the pert nubs presented to him, watching as Sephiroth's breath hitch and mako green eyes fall closed.

Zack leaned forward and left little nips and kisses down Sephiroth's chest before flicking his tongue at the older man's belly button, Sephiroth releasing a strangled gasp.

Zack scooted down farther on the bed, staring down at Sephiroth's prominent erection. He stared up at the silver-haired man through his lashes as he licked the velvety head of Sephiroth's member.

Sephiroth eyes snapped open in shock as pleasure coursed through his body with that one movement, "Zack…" He hissed, gripping Zack's black locks and pushing his mouth back against his straining erection, "Suck." He ordered, that threatening glare in his eyes. Zack only smirked and licked the tip again, gathering the remaining precum on top before licking the underside with the flat top of his tongue.

Sephiroth groaned and hissed at Zack's disobedience, although not too disappointed with the resulting pleasure. Finally, after a few more teasing licks Zack took the tip of his erection into his mouth. He sucked it like you would a new piece of candy, testing it out and rolling it over on your tongue as if savoring it. Zack flicked his tongue in-between the slit on top before bobbing downwards and taking him whole.

White light flashed over his eyes as Sephiroth arched his back on the bed, moaning Zack's name as the grip on Zack's hair tightened considerably. He gasped and writhed at the ecstasy flooding his nerves. It never occurred to him how exceptionally better it was to use someone else's mouth instead of your own hands.

Sephiroth knew at this pace that he wouldn't last long so when Zack deep-throated him and fondled his balls at the same time he gave in and went over the edge, releasing his seed down the other man's throat.

His body turned to jell-o, arms and legs lying limp on the bed as he came down from his orgasmic high.

Zack sat back on his haunches and licked his lips like a cat. He crawled his way up the General's chest and kissed the other man passionately, letting him taste himself on Zack's tongue.

Sephiroth felt himself harden once more when Zack's member starting gyrating itself on his thigh as he tried to find his own release. He flipped them over so that he pinned Zack down onto the mattress, eyes glowing hungrily for what was to come, "How do you want me, Fair?" He teased, rubbing their erections together in blissful friction.

Zack moaned, "Could you…um, pre-prepare me first…?" He asked, a blush coloring his cheeks.

Sephiroth stared down at him, a calculating look on his face, "I guess we could use lubricant. You'll have to prepare yourself though." He smirked.

Zack stared up at him wide-eyed, "Prepare…myself? Damn, I didn't know you'd be kinky during our first time…" He muttered as Sephiroth left the room for a moment before returning with a bottle of lotion.

Zack caught it clumsily and blushed as he poured some lotion onto his hands. He kneeled on all fours in the middle of the bed, bringing his hand back behind him and probing his entrance with one digit experimentally. Zack bit his bottom lip and pushed the finger fully inside of himself, whimpering softly from the weird and new feeling. The dark-haired man watched from the corner of his eye as Sephiroth moved to lean against the wall behind him, in clear view of what he was doing to himself. He blushed and started pushing and pulling his finger in and out, adding a second finger soon after when he felt he was prepared enough to continue. Zack moved the digits inside him scissoring and bending his fingers, trying to find that one special spot that'll make him see stars.

The lieutenant found it soon after when he had added the third finger, brushing a certain spot that he couldn't reach before. He gasped back arching and arm giving out as he rested his head against the sheets. He moved his fingers faster after that, wanting to hit that spot inside of him over and over again.

Zack was almost to the edge when a strong grip removed his fingers, something much larger filling his hole. He gasped and groaned as he adjusted to the new intrusion, "Gods…Sephy…" Hands gripped his hipbones roughly as Sephiroth waited with limited patience for the man's consent to continue. Did the man know how tight he was? Even after all the preparation, Zack's muscles fitted to him like a second skin. It was pure luck that Sephiroth didn't fuck him into the mattress then and there.

Luckily, Zack nodded for him to continue soon afterwards.

The taller man groaned as he pulled back out and slammed back in. He moaned in ecstasy as Zack's muscles clenched perfectly around him, trying to draw him back in as he pulled out, "Zack…so fucking tight…" He breathed, his pace increasing steadily. Sephiroth realized that Zack hadn't moaned once since he'd started moving and he frowned as he tried to find that spot inside the younger man that would make him beg for more.

After a few minutes of searching an idea crossed his mind and he grabbed the man's torso, moving them so that Sephiroth was laying back on the bed and Zack was sitting in his lap facing him. Sephiroth smirked and pinched at dusky nipples, "Come on Zack, finish us off. Find that spot inside of you and scream my name." Sephiroth purred softly.

Zack moaned and nodded, raising his hips up to fall back down onto Sephiroth's member, gasping and moaning loudly as he landed straight onto his prostate, white spots clouding his eyes. He fell into an easy rhythm, moaning Sephiroth's name constantly as he rode him, telling him how good he felt inside him.

The General watched transfixed as Zack flung his head back, mouth parted in a silent scream as he came, spurting load after load of cum onto his and Sephiroth's chests.

Sephiroth groaned as he felt the muscles inside Zack's ass clench around him almost painfully and he came filling the man with his essence for the second time that day. He panted heavily as he stared at the sweat-drenched lieutenant on top of him a small smile playing at his lips. He moved his tired arms and pulled himself out of the other man, pulling him down next to him and placing a small kiss on his lips.

Zack responded as best he could in his groggy state, smiling at the older man when they broke apart, "I…I love you, Sephy. I…always have." He mumbled.

Sephiroth felt as if his heart would explode from those few words. He hugged the man tightly against him, eyes nearly, _nearly_, tearing up from the exuberant happiness he was now feeling, "I love you too, Zack. I love you too."

They slumbered together. Too lazy and comfortable to worry about the mess they were leaving behind.

"Godamnit, Sephy. My ass feels gooey!" Zack shouted, stepping out of the bathroom. He paused and stared wide-eyed at Sephiroth who was reading a familiar piece of parchment, "Uh…Sephy?" he called.

Sephiroth looked over at him, amusement clear in his gaze, "'You are like the moon that guides my way at night'?" He recited.

Zack blushed and rushed over trying to grab the piece of paper from the other man, "Shut up, you cold bastard!" He hissed, scrambling to get that elusive piece of parchment, "I didn't mean it! It was all forged I tell you, forged! Kunsel did it!" He screeched, tackling the other man onto the couch.

Sephiroth chuckled and handed him the parchment, moving instead to wrap his arms around him and pin him against him, "Now I know the answer to my question." Sephiroth said cryptically.

Zack frowned and stared down at him skeptically, "And what question would that be, huh?"

"Why do I love an idiot like you."

Author's Note:

It's finished! Yes! Hahahaha! This is actually the longest chapter I've ever written! The first chapter was the second longest! XD Well anyways, thank you for reading! Please let me know what you think! I'd really appreciate it!

Momo


End file.
